Alone with You
by Iggykawaii
Summary: America and England are always fighting during meetings, but it's all an act. When they're alone they switch to human names and talk about how much they love each other. Fail!Summary, One-shot, Country and human names used.


**This is my first songfic! I'm not sure if I did this very well, but I tried! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song "Love Song". "Love Song" belongs to 311. **

* * *

Today was another world meeting. All the countries had gathered to talk about the world's problems, but that never actually happens. Instead, England was yelling at France, Russia was being his usual self, Italy was blabbing to Germany about pasta, and America was being idiotic which caused England to yell at him too.

"Bloody git! Your idea is ridiculous!"

America let out one of his hero laughs.

"But Iggy, I'm the hero! I can do anything!"

"No you can't idiot!"

"Yes, I can! Iggy-"

"Stop calling me that bloody nickname!"

"No!"

"Why you..."

One thing everyone else did not know was that the fights America and England had during world meetings were all an act. In front of other countries they would be bickering, but when they were alone, the names America and England were switched to Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred and Arthur were lovers, but they keep it a secret from others by bickering, yelling, and arguing during world meetings.

After the world meeting had ended, Arthur went to Alfred's house so they could be alone.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again_

"I am so glad to be home."

"Me too. Wherever you are Alfred, is home to me."

"Aww, that's so sweet Artie!"

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again _

Alfred wrapped an arm around the Brit's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Alfred, it feels like you were a missing puzzle piece that I needed to complete my life."

Arthur lowered his head onto Alfred's chest and snuggled into it.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again

"Bollocks, I sound like a teenage girl in love."

Alfred chuckled.

"No you don't Artie. You just sound young."

"Really, an old man like me?"

"You're not that old."

"Yes I am."

"No. You are young to me."

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

Arthur showed one of his rare smiles and kissed Alfred on the lips. Alfred kissed right back.

_However far away, I will always love you_

"I love you Arthur. Even though we live in different countries."

"I love you too, Alfred."

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

"Even if I can stay with you for a little while, I will always love you."

"So will I."

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

"I know I can be very harsh during world meetings but I never mean any of it. Just remember I will love you no matter how many times I insult or yell at you."

Alfred showed Arthur a warm smile.

"That means a lot, babe."

_I will always love you_

"I will love you forever."  
"Me too."

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again_

"I feel so free from the world and all those bloody wankers when we're alone."

"I know! It's so awesome!"

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

"But with others, I feel so angry and the frog really gets on my nerves and needs to learn to bugger off. That's why I feel so refreshed when we're alone."

"So do I, babe."

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred kissed Arthur passionately and the Brit kissed right back. Alfred slid Arthur onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him deeper.

Alfred always loved these moments with Arthur and he knew Arthur loved them too. The moments when they were alone were perfect and no matter what happens he knows one thing.

_I will always love you_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you can. :) **


End file.
